


Lovebug

by supposedly_archer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hot Chocolate, M/M, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Loki's always there to make things brighter
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Lovebug

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? More Loki fluff? Who would've guessed???

When you got home, you were greeted by the sight of Loki sitting on the living room couch, a book in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. 

You close the door and lock the deadbolt, hanging your coat and keys on the coat rack and toeing off your snow boots. You watch Loki set his mug and book on the coffee table and make his way over to you. 

Without saying anything, he wraps his arms around you and kisses the top of your head. You lean into Loki, breathing in his scent. You didn’t even have to say anything to let him know that you had had a bad day. 

Loki rubs a hand up and down your back soothingly. You stay that way for a while, listening to your now synchronized breathing and his heartbeat beneath his chest. 

Eventually, Loki pulls away and listens to your rant about your day and life in general and only interrupts you to ask what you wanted for dinner. You answer him before finishing your rant and going into the bedroom to change out of your regular clothes and into a hoodie and sweats. 

When you come back out with a blanket in hand, Loki is looking through the online menu of your favorite takeout place. You both settle on the couch and decide what to order. 

It didn’t take very long, seeing as you both get the same thing every time you eat out. Soon, there’s a knock on the door and Loki goes to open it. He tips the worker before setting the bags of food on the dinner table. 

You rummage through the bags to find your respective orders before sitting back on the couch. Loki grabs the remote and turns on the TV, but you snatch the remote from him before he has the chance to choose a movie. 

He looks over at you and glares. “I thought it was my turn to pick the movie!” Loki whines, and you snicker, pulling up a movie that you’d both seen a million times. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You reply gleefully, setting the remote to your side, where Loki couldn’t reach it. 

He feigns annoyance by sighing loudly and lightly kicking you in the shin with his foot. You kick him back and giggle. You then take a bite of your food and lean back, quickly getting lost in the story of the movie. 

***

By the time the credits start to roll, the dishes of the food are lying empty on the coffee table and you’re sitting in Loki’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck. You feel yourself becoming sleepier by the minute as you listen to his heartbeat. 

“Are you asleep, dove?” Loki whispers, and you hum quietly in response. 

“Not quite,” you reply. “Though if you left me here for another 5 minutes I might be.” You can feel Loki’s chuckle vibrate through his chest and stomach. 

“Well if you’re not quite asleep, then how about some hot chocolate?” At his proposal, you perk up. 

“Do we still have the mini marshmallows?” You ask as you slide off of Loki’s lap. You stand up and stretch. 

“I believe so.” Loki does the same as you and he makes his way to the kitchen, with you trailing closely behind. 

Once the hot chocolate is fully prepared and filled to the brim with mini marshmallows, you and Loki relocate to the bedroom, where you both curl up underneath the thick duvet. 

When you’re not taking sips from your mug, your head is resting on Loki’s shoulder. You sit in comfortable silence for a while, before you almost drop your now empty mug onto the mattress, an effect of how tired you had gotten. 

You were grateful that the mug was empty and the only thing that was harmed was your dignity. You yawn and watch Loki climb out of bed to put the mugs in the dishwasher before walking back in. 

He turns off the lights and you lay fully down, yawning once more. Loki climbs in with you and wraps his arms around you. You lay your head on his chest, eyelids heavy and drooping. 

“G’night, Loki.” You mumble. 

“Goodnight, lovebug.” He whispers back. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
